1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a photo luminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a photo luminescent display device is a type of a display device in which a conventional color filter is replaced by a light excitation member. The photo luminescent display device displays an image using visible light generated when light having a low wavelength band, which is generated from a light source and controlled by a light crystal layer, is provided to a color conversion layer.